A Love For All Time
by DeliciousNewYork
Summary: Harry's nights are spent thinking of a certain redhead and fluffy fluff ensues! soooooooooo romantic, I can't help it.


Finally sure that everyone was asleep, Harry grabbed his wand and sat up in bed. "Lumos," he quietly muttered as he cupped his hand over the tip of his wand in order to limit the light. A photo, worn with care at the edges, received a wealth of the light and Harry's attention.

Many a late night he spent this way. It was almost as if he could never taste the sweet release of sleep unless he imprinted her face in his memory just _one _more time. Night after night, he looked at the picture as his imagination took the two of them on some wonderful adventure. Tonight they were on the beach under a blanket of stars. The wind gently fluttered through her red hair. He leaned in to kiss her –

"Harry?"

Startled out of his thoughts, Harry quickly stuffed the picture under his pillow. "Ron, what are you doing up?"

"I was just going to ask you the same question. What time is it?" Ron asked with a yawn.

"Umm I'm not sure. I was just finishing up some schoolwork I forgot about."

Harry knew he must have sounded extremely suspicious, however, Ron was too tired to have noticed.

"Well go down to the common room, the light woke me up." With that, Ron turned over in his bed and resumed his dreams of quidditch cups and Hermione.

"Sure, no problem."

He gathered a few things and left the bedroom. He pulled out his beloved picture again as he flopped down on the comfortable couch. He felt a bit light headed after having almost been caught in the middle of his 3 AM custom. He knew the way he felt about her was wrong- unnatural. However, all of that left his mind whenever he gazed upon her magnificent eyes.

He was now back at the beach and reveled in the privacy his imagination allowed him. Nobody would interrupt him this time. The wind gently fluttered through her red hair. He leaned in to kiss her and his heart raced as their lips met. The innocent oral exploration soon turned extremely heated and Harry became lost to the waves of pleasure crashing over him.

He opened his eyes to find himself back in the common room with a small mess on his hands. He quickly grabbed a tissue and cleaned up the evidence of his twisted fantasies.

Usually, this would be good enough for him and he would be able to get some sleep. However, tonight he still felt unfulfilled. He craved touch aside from his own. The picture only took him so far and Harry was desperate to go further. She was his ideal of everything a woman should be, yet he could never be with her.

Tonight, though, was different. Through his use of his celebrity, Harry had acquired a timeturner of his own. He reached into his pocket and his heart skipped a beat as his fingers met with the warm metal. This small, yet powerful, device would finally allow him to sate his appetite. His twisted love had blinded him so that nothing else mattered in the world. All that mattered was that he would finally be able to see her and touch her.

He held the timeturner and turned it enough to take him back more than a mere afternoon. He felt the room around him begin to spin. The travel through time was intense as it spanned throughout the years and just as Harry thought he couldn't take anymore, it stopped.

"James? When did you get here?"

Harry turned in the direction of the question and was face to face with a young Sirius Black. Harry could not help but notice that Sirius had just suspiciously jumped off the lap of a young, pantless, Remus Lupin -but that didn't matter at the moment.

Unsure of what else to do, he assumed his father's identity. "Um I…uh I just came down because I couldn't sleep. Have you seen Lily?"

Harry didn't have to wait for an answer from Sirius or Remus. Lily had just appeared on the stairs.

"What are you all doing up at this hour?" she asked rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Remus and Sirius were at a loss for words as their faces turned a deep shade of red, and Harry was speechless because he had finally found what he was yearning for.

"Um…er, Lily, can I talk to you….in private?" Harry finally stammered.

Sirius and Remus took their cue and left. There was more fun to be had for them in their bedroom.

"What do you want to talk about James?"

Harry flinched at the sound of _his _name. As his unnatural lust for her grew, his jealously of his father became consuming. However, he knew that it would be easier to get what he wanted as James instead of introducing himself as her son from the future.

They sat on the couch in silence for a few moments. "Um, James…was there something you wanted to-."

She was cut off by the kiss Harry planted on her as he lunged forward. He was overjoyed and terrified at the same time. When she started to return his fervor he knew his ploy would work – at least for tonight.

As she led him up to her room to 'finish the conversation' Harry knew that there would be the real James to deal with and there was the fact that he would be stuck back in this time. However, those matters could wait for the morning. Tonight she was finally his. There would be no going back.


End file.
